Playful kiss Sesshomaru
by playfulkiss
Summary: Kagome who is in the bottom of her class has had a crush on the popular and genius cold hearted/stuck up Sesshomaru. This is my first FanFiction  based off of Itzura-Na-Kiss.
1. Chapter 1 Love Letter

"I don't want it."

Kagome's hands were shaking, as she tried to hand a letter over to a young man that held her fancy for over two years. She gripped the said letter lightly as she held it out before her. Orange eyes the color of the setting sun glared before narrowing as he repeated, "I don't want it". Kagome sucked in a breath unable to exhale until he walked away. Felling rejected, and stupid she turned in a daze and walked towards her next class before the bell rang.

"Didja hear? Kagome of Class F got rejected by Sesshomaru sama!" "I know! How could she even think sesshomaru sama would show interest in someone from class F?" "Seriously, she's not even close to his league."

Kagome walked stiffly down the hallway, as the young brunette was trying to get over her sudden rejection, and the unbelievable fast spreading gossip. The news spread around like a plague, as people turned and whispered when she walked by. Kagome walked to her desk, and immediately slouched in her chair wondering why she even attempted to admit her feelings. Sesshomaru had never dated, and was impossibly cold to any female that showed any interest so why would she be any different.

"Kagome" A brown hair girl said as she sat next to kagome, an empathetic look in her eyes.

Hey Sango, So I guess you heard already. Well you know how gossip spreads faster then a fire here, she said rolling her eyes.

Ahh... Come on Kagome! Don't beat yourself up over it, hes not even worth it. Hell I wouldn't even put it past him if the were gay!

Sango! lol Kagome smiled.

No really Kagome think about it

1) he's never dated

2) he is way too beautiful

3) dude knows how to dress.

Trust me he is GAY LOL.

Thanks Sango I needed that. You know I've had a crush on him so long I don't know why I even started to like him in the first place. If you take away his good looks, body, brain he really isn't anything special Kagome frowned.

Kagome, really you give that guy too much credit.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted as the two girls were interrupted. Kagome, and Sango both growned as they saw Koga approched them. "People at this school have nothing better to do then to talk crap! "Did you know people are saying that you confessed to that loser guy with long hair? As if you could love a guy that has a stick permanently wedged up his ass? Besides, you have me don't you?" I tell you Kagome when are you finally gonna realize that your meant to be my woman? We should just start dating now and give those idots something real to talk about.

Koga continued with his twenty questions, and professing his unrequited love. His obsession with Kagome was annoying enough as it is, Sango would teaser her from time to time saying she thought he even stalked her. Despite this however, Kagome and Koga had being good friends for almost as long as her and Sango had. The pair always sat next to each other for the past two years, and Koga kept pursuing the uninterested Kagome any chance he got. Sango sighed, knowing that Koga had a nearly impossible chance of going out with her, and had a suspicion that Kagome wasn't going to give up on her crush so easily, although Kagome said otherwise.

* * *

"So when do I get to see your new house?"

The two girls, along with koga were walking home after school. The sun was slowly beginning to set, as the three of them continued along the way. Kagome nodded across the street to a medium two story house.

Thats the new house, Nice.

Thanks Sango, It's great for just Dad and I.

Mr. Higurashi called from the back of the house, Kagome is that you?

Hey, Dad i'm home. Sango, and Koga are with me!

Sango, Koga how are you? Mr. Higurashi asked.

Good.

I'm fine Sir.

That's good.

Did you have a good day Kagome?

Yeah Dad, it was fine kagome lied.

"You know, it's a Friday night what do you say you kids order some pizza and help Kagome celebrate the move into our new house."

Dad are you sure? Don't you work tonight?

I'm sure Kagome your a good kid, and I trust you besides whats the worst that could happen?

Alright party at kagome's! I'll order the pizza, Sango called over her shoulder.

Kagome chocolate colored eyes glanced at Sango's determined look to make her feel better. A smile formed upon Kagome's face. The whole confession from earlier kept re-playing in her head, like a video tape. Sure she felt stupid, but whats done was done. At least she went for it instead of wondering what could have been had she never tried. Finally making up her mind she picked up the phone, and invited a few more friends over for pizza and movies.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Next chapter coming soon! I do NOT OWN INUYASHA- I just write about them.


	2. Chapter 2 Day After

The night was going well although a few more people then necessary showed up. kagome was actually enjoying herself with the thoughts of being rejected well in the back of her mind. Kagome plopped down on the couch with a few other friends to watch the new movie that just started.

As the credits finished and the movie began to start the TV began to shake slightly. All the teenagers stared at the TV until everything on the walls started to fall, and the entire floor continued to shake.

There was a frightened shout of EARTHQUAKE! As everyone tried to be the first one out of the house. Kagome grabbed the picture of her mother and father holding her as an infant before running out of the house.

Kagome sighed in relief when the ground finally stopped shaking, but gasped in horror when the roof to their new house caved in destroying everything under it.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"I'm over here Dad!"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm fine dad, but look at the house"

"I know sweetheart that doesn't matter right now I'm just glad that you're alright."

Kagome looked in the mirror at the hotel as she got ready for school. It has been a very long weekend that was mostly spent sifting through rubble for anything that could be salvaged. Upon arriving at school she noticed Koga behind a booth at the entrance of the school. There was a large banner across the top the read: Higurashi Donations! Kagome's face turned red, as she stomped over to Kouga's stand.

"Koga what are you doing! What is all of this?"

"Oh hey Kagome, I know you and your Dad lost everything. I'm just doing my part to help".

"By begging for money? That's embarrassing."

"Oh come on Kagome... Its not embarrassing besides a lot of people here want to help out they just don't know how."

Koga smiled as another student dropped a few bills into a the box on the way in to the school. kagome grimaced

when she saw Sesshomaru making his way towards the entrance of the school. As Sesshomaru neered and read the sign he raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow making no motions towards the stand.

"Yo... You're just gonna walk by someone in need, and not help out a fellow class mate in need?"

"Koga! Shut up what are you doing?" Kagome said mortified, but Sesshomaru had already turned with his annoyed expression in place.

"Here this is what you want right" Sesshomaru said with a bored expression as he flung a few bills towards kagome and walked off.

"THAT JERK!" Kagome all, but screamed

"Hey you! Here I don't need your money, and as a matter of fact your the last person that I would EVER except help from" Kagome yelled throwing the money back in his face.

Sesshomaru look shocked for a split instant before replying "Is that right? Funny the last person you would except help from is the first person you'd hand a love letter to." Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome was rendered speechless from the low blow.

"Well if thats all" Sesshomaru stated more then asked while making no moves to pick up the cash now laying on the floor.

"No that's NOT ALL you conceded Ass!" "I want to know why you think its OK to act like such a jerk to me?"

Sesshomaru sighed before replying "I don't like stupid girls."

Kagome stood shocked at the audacity of his words her mouth slight agape as if she had been literally been slapped. Kagome racked her brain desperate for anything witty to counter, but Sesshomaru had already turned on his heal and continued into the building.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITZURA-NA-KISS. I just write about them.


	3. Chapter 3 New House

Kagome walked into the family restaurant her father owned.

"Hey kagome"

"Hey Dad"

"I talked to the contractors today our house is going to take 6-8 months to rebuild, but we get to add on a few

extra things we were lacking before."

"That's great dad so we will just be staying at the hotel till then."

"Well Kagome that's the thing staying at a hotel can get pretty expensive, and as fate would have it I an old friend

of mine sought me out today." "We practically lived together all of junior high; we were so close; almost like brothers

you could say."

"Really so what happened, why did you stop hanging out?"

"Well, he went to America for a for years to learn how to run his fathers business, and our lives took us down

different paths." "When he sought me out today though, it was just like when we were kids. He and his wife even

invited the two of us to stay with him until the house is finished."

"That's great dad! When are we going over?"

"Well I thought would head over tonight after I close down the shop."

"Sounds great dad, does he have any kids?"

"Oh yeah, as a matter of fact two boys a 6 year old, and the other close to your age."

-  
Kagome and her father pulled up outside the mansion like house both looking with wide eyes.

"Is this really the place dad?"

"This is the address he gave me."

"I'm going to make sure the is the right place Kagome stay with the car"

Kagomes dad walked down the long path out lined by perfectly manicured laws, When he reached the door he knocked

twice before taking a step back and waiting for the occupants inside to answer.

A hansom man in his mid forty's answered the door with a smile that reached his sun-kissed eyes. He greeted

Kagomes father warmly before he beckoned him in the house, and pointing a slightly smaller figure in her direction.

As the figure approached Kagomes stomach turned as a feeling of unease took over.

Kagome bowed her head and gave thanks for the hospitality of the kind man who was obviously sent to help retrieve their

belongings.

When she lifted her head Kagomes eyes widened and immediately locked on none other then Sesshomarus sun-kissed orbs.

Sesshomaru smirked with a knowing grin on his smug face.

"You" Kagome yelled stunned

"Why did you come out of that house?"

"Because it is my house" Sesshomaru stated with the same condescending look he gave yesterday at school.

Before Kagome could retort a woman's voice bellowed from the door way

"Sesshomaru whats taking so long help Ms. Kagome in it's cold out there."

Sesshomaru sighed nodding his head towards the house.

"Shall I help you with those?" Sesshomaru directed his eyes towards the luggage.

Kagome shook her head in the "no" motion too stunned to retort.

"Ah that's right I remember now laughed with a half-smirk... I'm the last person that you would ever except help from" Sesshomaru said in a mock tone copying kagomes words. Sesshomaru gave his trade mark smirk as he once again turned on his heal and walked away.

I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or Itzura na Kiss... This is my first fanfict and everything is new to me... I'm am looking for a beta reader so I can have help with grammer and sp... anyone wanna help message me...


	4. Chapter 4 Sess x 2

"Let me introduce my family" Mr. Tasho smiled

This is my Wife Izayoi, eldest Sesshomaru, and finally Inuyasha.

Kagome stood like a deer caught in headlights as her brain still was trying to rationalize the situation.

"Kagome dear" Mrs. Tasho asked."Have you met my son I believe you two attend the same school."

"Ummm" Kagome gulped nervously "Well he his pretty well know at school, but I've only seen him around a few times."  
"Well yes he is a very good student," Izayoi agreed "but be honest" Izayoi whispered "no one likes him... hes always acting

arrogant and looking down on others." "Ah... I don't know where he gets it from."

Oh Inuyasha are you not asleep yet? Izayoi questioned the young boy.

"No I was studying, but there is one question I'm not sure how to answer."

"Who are you" This mini Sesshomaru loOK a like asked.

"Hi my names Kagome. Your parents invited me to stay here for a little bit." Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Can you help me with my question?"

"Sure let me have a look" Kagome said thinking 1st grade work should be simple.

Question: According to experts the first 4 moves in a chess game can be played in 197299 totally different ways. If it takes

30 seconds to make one move, how long would it take one player to try every possible set of 4 moves?

Kagome's eyes widened at the question this is "first grade work...?"

"It's 5th grade Inuyasha is ahead of his class" Izayoi kindly explained.

"Oh... uhhh... Well that explains it" Kagome murmured under her breath "Naturally he's a genius like his brother".

Kagome smiled "oh this one is easy! See what you do is divide 4 into 197299 and there you have it!" Kagome said proud of her

self.

"Really that's all Inuyasha asked disbelieving." "Is that the right answer big brother?"

"No" Sesshomaru replied

30 seconds x 4 x 197299 = 23675880 seconds.

"That's the original answer I got too" Inuyasha

Kagome gulped when Inuyasha turned to face her once more.

"How stupid of a girl are you unable to answer 5th grade work. It should be a crime for someone like you to even be allowed

into High School."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi reprimanded "Apologize for being rude now!"  
"I don't want to!" "I hate stupid girls the most!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome before running off before his mom

could grab him.

"oh I'm sorry about him Kagome, don't mind him he takes after his brother too much."

Kagome's realizing she had been rejected by both siblings in one night. Kagome lowered her head before snapping it up when

she heard a light chuckle. Kagome's eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru watching the obvious amused smirk dancing on his face.

"Jerk" she thought.

"This will be your room right here on the right." Izayoi smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Wow this is amazing" Kagome slowly turned around in the spacious room. The room looked like it was made for royalty

everything was perfect from the beautiful comforter to the silk drapes over the windows.

"I've always wanted a daughter" Izayoi sighed.  
"That's why I was so happy when I found out that you were going to be staying with us." "I finally have someone to spoil, and

go shopping with" Izayoi said with a joy that reached her eyes.

"I would love to hang out with you, I've never really had a chance to have a mom." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I hope I'm not forward, but what happened to your mother?"

"Oh, no its fine." "My mother passed away when I was three to cancer so I have very little memories of her."

"I'm sorry kagome." Izayoi's eyes softened.

"Its OK like I said I don't remember her very much."

"Well then in your mothers honor I believe we have a lot of catching up to do!" "From today on we will do all the mother

daughter things we have both missed out on!"

Kagome's heart warmed feeling so fortunate that Sesshomaru was such a kind hearted person.

-

I don't own Inuyasha or Itzura-na-Kiss

I'm am still in a need of a beta reader...


End file.
